The high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a common audiovisual standard for the transmission of high definition video, audio, and related media signals. In this context, HDMI defines an interface for transferring uncompressed video and compressed or uncompressed audio data from a source device to a sink device. HDMI has generally been relied upon as a digital replacement for conventional analog video standards.
HDMI is compatible with the HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection) digital rights management technology, and provides an interface between any compatible digital source device, such as a set-top box, a Blu-ray® digital-versatile disc (DVD) player, an HD DVD player, a personal computer, or a video game console, for example, and a compatible sink device, such as a digital television, computer monitor, display, etc.